A Little Taste of Possibility
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Everyone has their favorite pairing but these four little snippets were mine, why? Who knows but I hope you like it anyways.


**SweetDreamer92: This is just a short little thing that was digging into my brain and I had to let it free, four tiny bits for my favorite couples. **

**No real warnings I suppose, mention adult themes, maybe language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the world they come from.**

**Enjoy**

Dragon King/Nanami

Sukuna stared at the young woman laying next to him and wondered how it got to be like this.

_'Please I beg of you, take me instead of Tomoe.'_

_'What could you possibly give me?'_

_'Anything you want...to a man like you, surely a female prisoner would be better?'_

_'I suppose I could make use of you'_

He turned and pushed her brown hair out of her eye, he could have made her a personal attendant, help for the cook, a regular maid, yet somehow, this young woman...this land god came to mean more to him than he wished to speak out loud. Perhaps it was her passion, his wife...that would be, his ex-wife wasn't like her. He feared her but most the time she couldn't be bothered with him. He hated to admit he lacked the emotional care he longed for.

He shook his head and moved to pull her against him, she'd sacrificed herself to save Tomoe and yet he couldn't help but to think she had saved one other person that day.

...

Kurama/Nanami

Kurama was sitting on the floor of his apartment in the dark his wings casting ominous shadows as the moonlight from the window danced over them. His career was getting better by the day, he had more admirers than enemies, he was free to live as he pleased, y all means he should be happy. Though, he wasn't, everything was in some form a useless trinket he was craving something else.

He sighed and stared forward then stood up to walk toward the one thing that caught his attention the longest. A picture he'd taken with Nanami at the beach, over the years the pretty girl had blossomed even further. He did like the bikini she wore but that wasn't why he treasured the photo. He remembered her refusing to let anyone else in the picture simply because he was the only one out of her friends that she didn't have a pair picture with.

He set down the picture and jumped as he heard a knock to the door, he walked over to open it and swallowed as the object of his affections stood before him. He smiled as she walked over to hug him, she had even gone so far as to wear the strawberry scented shampoo he'd gotten for her as souvenir. He knew she belonged to the fox, but just this once all that mattered was that it was him she was pressed against. He closed his wings around her as if to make the moment last forever.

...

Mizuki/Nanami

Mizuki sighed into his cup of sake it seemed so lonely, Tomoe was enjoying his day off in the red light district, Onikiri and Kotetsu were taking a nap, and Nanami was out shopping. He pushed himself up and went to try his hand at leaving again, he wanted to be near Nanami not that he could possible understand why it mattered. He ran out the door, without the fox to interfere he wanted to have an afternoon with Nanami. No one was going to stop him.

He looked everywhere, until he stopped at a clothing store and saw her step out of the changing room. She looked too adorable in the little pink sundress she wore he ran over and kissed her ignoring the gasps from Ami and Kei. When he pulled away she stared at him in confusion.

"I just wanted to see you...you know?"

She blinked then smiled as he remained with them the entire day, he would simply tell Tomoe the donation money went missing.

...

Tomoe/ Nanami

Tomoe was trying to avoid the sake but Nanami was on a class trip and it bugged him to no end. He could have gone with her but she forced him to stay and "relax" he didn't want to relax he wanted to know she was safe. He got up and paced by the window as he often did when she was gone. He would worry that she wasn't coming back, but then he would hope if she didn't come back that she was still alive to make that choice.

He frowned and batted the floor with his tail in frustration, he shook his head and went to his room with the sake to calm his nerves.

The next day he opened his eyes and saw a new fan laying on his pillow, it was gold and dusted with miniature butterflies. He swallowed and got up to go to Nanami's room, she looked up in surprise, he dropped on his knees in front of her and kissed her. He didn't relax until he felt the familiar pressure of her kissing him back. He pulled away.

"I love you Nanami."

She smiled at him.

"I love you too Tomoe."

**End Story**

**SweetDreamer92: well that was awful short I'm going to be doing another little something with this as well but I couldn't resist this one, hope you liked it.**


End file.
